IBC to boost ratings with 3 new primetime seryes
January 23, 2014 As the birthplace of the Golden Age of Philippine Television, the country's no. 3 network IBC-13 is gearing up for a battle royale to boost its rating standing with the launch of 5 new shows, and some changes on the network’s privatization by the government and new programming operations. The station will broadcast using a 60kW transmitter recently in the trade industry through an event attended by more than 13,000,000 movers from the advertising business as well as the hottest stars from the network's upcoming programs. The big trade relaunch that will showcasing IBC-13's programming lineup, which was well received by the larger demographic range of audience and this is the Philippine Star omitted the network from their TV Guide and the Manila Bulletin informed. The sales and marketing department will also advertise programs in the mass publications (newspaper, magazine and billboards). In the news department, probably make a rule of thumb of having global news of FOX News Channel as to international news. Prioritize more on the news on government's branches, the happenings over the country (a balance of inside and outside Manila). It announced that the network is going into music recording company IBC Records launched in 2013, and vowed to make music albums than ABS-CBN’s Star Music and GMA Records combined. These four new shows will banner IBC-13’s primetime programming, one is the first attempt in a fantasy series, the other one is fantasy anthology series, third is a drama anthology and the last one is another game show. When the competitors are airing fantasy and drama series on primetime slot, as IBC-13's first foray into fantaserye to to headline its weeknight programming which made a lot of money for the sequestered TV station since Marina (ABS-CBN) and Marinara (GMA) aired in 2004, obviously this is the same fantaserye genre focusing the stories about mermaids and sea creatures, IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi made popular when he was still in IBC. Singer-actress Janella Salvador, IBC′s newest primetime princess, will topbill Janella in Wonderland, the very first fantaserye which the network claims to be a new kind of fantasy series, will premiere last January 6 aired at 7:45PM, right after the network's no. 1 primetime news program Express Balita. Salvador played her lead role Janella Bernardo, a girl who transform into a mermaid tale under the sea. Supporting her are Marlo Mortel, Andrei Felix, Roxee B, Sam Y.G. and Kat Alano as Calissa. The series is a top-rater in its time slot already last January 6 with the phenomenal hit in the ratings game as the no. 1 most-watched fantaserye while catch the debut of Salvador as the grown up Janella on Thursday (January 23). Kids enjoyed at night as IBC-13 launches the newest fantasy anthology Tasya Fantasya which is set to premiere on January 25, every Saturday at 7PM offered a magical and fantasy stories, featuring Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. and Angel Aquino, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, and many others. IBC-13 is reviving the drama anthology series on Philippine TV titled Love Notes, hosted by the love adviser, TV host and radio personality Joe D'Mango. This new drama anthology features weekly love stories through letter sending. The show will premiere on January 25, every Saturday at 8PM and featuring Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga, Claudia Barretto and Kobe Paras, Rico dela Paz and Kayne Lacuna, etc. The third show is the the local franchise of the American game show The Million Second Quiz which premiered on January 26 and aired every Sunday at 7PM. Hosted by Rodi Domingo, a quiz taken to its viewers in the cash prizes of P100,000,000 at stake for lucky viewers. The show follows a group of contestants who compete for up to ₱1,000,000 in a quiz competition across 1,000,000 seconds (or 11 days, 13 hours, 46 minutes, and 40 seconds), while the rest of the show was able from within the Million Second Quiz app chance to win P1 million pesos in every episode. The Viva Tagalog movies that have proven to be popular part of IBC-13’s weeknight primetime fare at 8:30PM during Monday, Tuesday and Thusday; and the PBA games on Wednesday and Friday. A first in Philippine TV, Janella in Wonderland will showing to film and aired in high definition (HD), within the shot of HD cameras. The network will also be facing the major revamp on its news department, with 5 shows aired at late-night. It has also been the network’s news department, to help Express Balita, IBC's primetime news program in the ratings. IBC-13 management--president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and EVP Lito Ocampo Cruz, and IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi--are presently holding a presscon at the Dish in Rockwell. Announcements have been made about their line-up of shows this January that includes Janella Salvador's Janella in Wonderland, the return of APO Hiking Society's APO Tanghali Na!, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, the game show The Million Second Quiz and an early morning show Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?. 'IBC-13 Sked for January 26' :10 am -- Janella in Wonderland Marathon: A Beginning of a Tale :12:15 pm -- It's Partytime :3 pm -- 2013 PLDT Home DSL PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals :Petron Blaze Boosters vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (3pm) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers (5pm) :7 pm -- The Million Second Quiz (Premiere) :Hosted by Robi Domingo :8 pm -- Born to be a Superstar (New Timeslot) :9 pm -- ONE FC :10 pm -- Express Balita Weekend :10:30 pm -- Sunday Sinemaks: Manalo Matalo Mahal Kita :Starring Cesar Montano and Mikee Cojuangco :12:39 am -- El Shaddai 'IBC-13 Sked for February 2' :10:30 am -- SundayToons: The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie :12:15 pm -- It's Partytime :3 pm -- 2013 PLDT Home DSL PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals :Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Petron Blaze Boosters (3pm) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers (5pm) :7 pm -- The Million Second Quiz :8 pm -- Born to be a Superstar :9 pm -- ONE FC :10 pm -- Express Balita Weekend :10:30 pm -- Sunday Sinemaks: Dugong Buhay :Starring Ramon Revilla, Sr. and Bong Revilla :12:30 am -- El Shaddai